The Apocalypse: Wounded
by JercyFics14
Summary: Percy is wounded from a nearly fatal fall in the barren wasteland that was once called America. Jason finds him and nurses him back to health. Pre-Slash and first of the trilogy of The Apocalypse: Jercy Edition Mutant!Human AU
1. Wounded

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Wounded || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: The Apocalypse - Wounded

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan. I DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO only the plot of this fanfic.

Warnings: I don't know what to put here, so read at your own risk. (Sorry, no lemons)

Main Pairings: Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Leo/Nico, Piper/Reyna/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Jake/Will

Summary: Percy is wounded from a nearly fatal fall in the barren wasteland that was once called America before the Apocalypse happened. Jason finds him and nurses him back to health.  
Mutant!Human AU

**The Apocalypse**

_Wounded_

Percy was mapping out radioactive spots for Reyna. She was hoping to make refuge camps for the over flowing tents in Camp Survivor. He was looking at his hand-held radar that he didn't notice the twenty-foot drop. He first rolled down the steep hill for more than half the way down then hit a large rock and landed with a loud _crack_ face first in the dirt. He could tell that one of his ribs was broken and feel blood seeping from his right leg.

"Ouch." Percy grimaced. He looked around. His radar was a few feet away and he couldn't move. That was his only way to contact Reyna if anything happened. In fact he had to check in with her soon. Hopefully she'll notice and send help.

**0.o.0.o.0**

Jason looked over the new tech Leo's boyfriend, Nico, brought over. New weapons and tracking devices. He was suppose to test them then report back to Leo about disfunctions. He grabbed a stun gun spun around and shot a dummy across the room. Sparks flew off the dummy before it fell to the ground, smoldered in ash.

"Nice shot." He turned around startled. It was a female with black volcanic hair and cold dark eyes. Right there was his commanding officer, Reyna Arellano. He straightened his back and saluted.

"At ease soldier." He relaxed.

"What brings you here to the Wreckers, Commander Arellano?" Normally the high-ranking officers rarely visited them, and having one of the two top soldiers come, well that was unheard of. Seeing and the Wreckers never followed orders. That was their job, go where the other soldiers wouldn't dare step foot in. They went on their own terms.

She scowled at him, like she couldn't believe he had he nerve to talk to her.

"I sent one of your _kind,_" Jason flinched at that. Wreckers were also an elite force of mutants. Also one of the reasons they were on the bottom of the ranks. "to search for a suitable spot to put the civilians. He was supposed to check in a half an hour ago. His tracker also went dead, seeing as we can't get a read on him. I was hoping you could look for him." She raised her eyebrows at Jason, as if to challenge him.

"Sure, but _who's _missing?"

"Your little boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

"He's not my boyfriend." Jason hoped she didn't hear the disappointment in his voice. He cleared his throat, "But, yeah, I'll go look for him." She looked at him with a smile that seemed like she knew something he didn't.

"Where was the last place you got a read on him?"

"Death Valley. Better charge up Superman, it's going to be a long flight."

"Superman?" Jason never heard anyone call him _that _before.

"It's what Percy calls you." She said, thrusting a tracker into his hand. She pointed to a blinking blue light on the screen. "That's where he was last before we lost the signal. _Don't mess this up Wrecker."_

**0.o.0.o.0**

Jason flew for hours in the sky. He squinted at the tracker's screen. '_Stupid bright sun. Stupid dim screen. Gotta talk to Leo about this.' _He thought. He landed right outside the border of Death Valley. He scanned the area. The register on the screen said in big bold letters: **No Radioactivity**.

That's what he did ever couple of feet, stop, scan, go around radioactive spots (if need be), in the direction of, _hopefully,_ Percy.

"PERCY!" He yelled as he came close to the signal on the screen. He heard a moan to his left.

"PERCY?!"

**0.o.0.o.0**

"PERCY?!" Percy heard his name. The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't really put a pin on the face.

"Here." He choked out. He heard the person climb down the the steep slop. The person turned Percy over on his back. He could see the person clearly. Percy nearly had a heart attack. '_It just had to be HIM. Didn't it._' Reyna just _had _to send his _crush. _He was _so _getting her back for this.

"Come on." Jason grunted as he helped Percy into a sitting position. He unclasped his canteen of water. Percy eagerly drank more than half. Percy bit his hand and grabbed onto Jason's knee as he felt the pain from his ribs repairing on their own with a loud snap. His leg healed but it was still numb.

"It's going to rain soon." Jason looked around and spotted a cave. "Can you walk?" Percy shook his head. He was afraid that his words would jumble up and say something random like always did whenever he was talking to Jason.

Sure enough when Jason helped Percy up, throwing Percy's arm around his shoulders, his leg buckled under him. Percy felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He fought down his blush, and failing. Jason helped him limp into the cave just as rain began to fall.

"Thanks." Percy managed to squeak out. Jason smiled at him and Percy felt his heart flutter. Jason carefully sat him on the floor of the cave. Jason sat next to him and watched the rain as Percy looked at him.

Percy first envyed Jason. Jason got to do the one thing Percy always wanted. _To touch the sky. _The sky meant freedom, and the sun hope of a new day. Then that envy turned into attraction. He fell in love with his sky-blue eyes and his sun-blonde hair.

When Jason looked back, (possibly had the feeling of being watched) Percy looked away, rubbing the back of his kneck, hiding his blush.

"The rain doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon. I guess we're stuck here for awhile."

They made camp in the small cave. Percy turned his back to Jason when they laid down on the ground. He sighed. _'If only he liked me back.'_

* * *

Remember: ONE-SHOT. Sequeal is in the making. The Apocalypse: Fly Me To Freedom


	2. Author Note

The sequel is up.


End file.
